Child Of The Vampire's Blood
by Mizuki-Kuran
Summary: Its been one year since Sara was brought down, and two years since Yuki left Cross Academy. Now, she is pregnant with her and Kaname's first child, but now someone threatens to take Kaname away from his family
1. Love of the Kuran's

Yuki slowly got up from bed as the sun set. It had been three years since she left Cross Academy, and two years since Sara had been taken down. She was now eighteen years old, and her and Kaname were expecting their first child. Yuki looked around for Kaname, knowing he wouldn't be there. She kept one hand on her swollen stomach as she went in search of her mate. His scent was fresh, and quite close. Her long hair flowed around her as she padded down the hallway, towards his study. She pushed the door open slowly to find her onii-sama at his desk, doing paperwork.

Kaname stopped as he sensed Yuki's presence. He rose and set his pen down "Yuki.." he murmured, moving around the desk to her side, one hand moving to rest on her belly. "How do you feel?" he finished, cupping her cheek in his other hand. His dark eyes watched her lovingly.

"I feel fine onii-sama" she smiled "Uh! I mean we feel fine!" she giggled. "You don't have to worry Kaname, I'm ok!" She smiled as she felt their unborn child move against his hand. Yuki knew the cause of his worry was because her due date was a few weeks away. According to Hanabusa, who as a genius knew these things, she could go into labor any time. She felt herself blush under her lover's tender gaze. Those sad eyes of his had become more joyful since her pregnancy began, but it pained her to see any trace of sorrow in them.

Kaname smiled to himself. Yuki rarely called him by his name alone. It was always accompanied by the proper honorific. As a result, the rare moments when she opened up and called him by his name alone was a treasure to him. Almost as much as she was. Kaname stopped to kiss her tenderly before lowering himself onto one knee, eye level with their child-to-be. "Hello Little One" he murmured, his hand trailing down from Yuki's cheek to rest on her stomach as well.

Yuki smiled as she lowered one hand to rest on his head, and slowly stroke her fingers through his hair. "Its falling asleep" she whispered with a smile. During her pregnancy she had quickly learned that her sleeping schedule was disrupted; as the baby moved during the day while she attempted to sleep. She'd grown accustomed to the lack of sleep, but it was Kaname she worried about more. Every day she tossed and turned in bed, while he slept beside her. She woke him a few times by accident and even though he was never cross with her, she still felt awful about it. Her poor onii-sama got less sleep than she did, so every moment counted.

Back in the real world, Kaname rested his forehead against her abdomen, relishing the moment between them. "Soon you'll be in our arms" he said to the child "And we'll truly know what to name you then" Ever since she was three months along, Yuki had decided she didn't want to know the gender. Though Kaname had been curious as to the gender of their child, he respected his mates wishes. Besides, if he could wait ten years for her to know him, he could wait nine months to meet their baby.

The tender moment was broken as Hanabusa frantically knocked on the open door twice to announce his presence. "L-Lord Kaname." He was panting heavily, as if he'd just ran from somewhere. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ruka and Akatsuki need you! Er, I mean they are struggling with an intruder at the front door" The Aristocrat bowed quickly, his right hand over his left shoulder, as was customary towards the Pureblood couple.

Kaname's gaze had turned to Aido and he rose from his knees "Tell whoever it is that they must return another time" he replied calmly, wrapping one arm around Yuki's shoulders to hold her close.

Aido flinched "I'm afraid, Lord Kaname, its not that easy. This woman... She's a Pureblood"

Yuki felt Kaname's hand tighten around her as Aido continued "She is demanding to see you under any condition. She refuses to leave until she has seen you. And as a Pureblood, none of us have power to order her to leave" Against his chest, Yuki felt Kaname's muscles clench before he sighed wearily.

"Very well. Go down and tell her I will be down to greet her in a moment." Kaname replied, his voice weary and calm as ever. Aido bowed again and left. Once Kaname judged him to be out of range, he turned to Yuki "Stay here.." he requested gently.

"But Kaname!," her voice came out with a slight whine, which she hadn't intended, but oh well. "I want to meet another Pureblood too!"

"No." He answered firmly. "You must stay here. Do it for me.. This Pureblood could wish horrible things on me, and if she sees you, the easiest way to hurt me is to harm you and our child."

As much as Yuki hated to admit it, he was right. Just like he always was. He had told her that other vampires, even Purebloods, watched for one little weakness they could exploit. And her condition was more than a little weakness. But even so, she wasn't ready to give up. "At least let me wait on top of the stairs!" she pleaded.

Kaname looked down at her, about to deny that request as well. But as he looked into her eyes, he found he couldn't. "Very well.. but stay out of her line of sight" He stopped to kiss her forehead before gently lacing his fingers with hers to guide her out.

He paused just short of the stairs, releasing Yuki's small hand. He could already smell the other Pureblood. Her scent was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. He turned to look at Yuki "No matter what, stay here. Your safety means more than anything to me right now" He bent to kiss her again, his warm lips barely tasted hers before he pulled away.

"I promise" Yuki answered softly. Her heart felt pained to see the old sadness in his eyes. It was so long and ancient. Sorrow from another time and place. Things that had happened thousands of years before she'd been born. Then he was gone, down the stairs towards the mysterious woman below. Yuki peeked around the wall, curious as to the female Pureblood.

Kaname descended the stairs, aware of Yuki watching safely behind him. At the base of the stairs Akatsuki, Ruka and Aido stood in a semi-circle around a beautiful woman. She bore the same unnatural beauty as any vampire he had met. Thick black hair hung loosely to her waist, making her slender body and pale skin look even paler. She looked up at him and he saw her blue eyes, not bright and vivid like Aido's, the blue of the sky. Upon review, he noted the beautiful dark pink of her lips.

Her clothes were hardly befitting of her rank, at least not anymore. The gown she wore was old in more ways than one. The burgundy dress, trimmed in black lace, was an elegant Victorian style, that now days would be considered Lolita. In its glory the wine colored gown must have been something that women in the proper time envied with a passion. Now however it was little more than rags. The skirt had been shortened to her ankles and what remained of it was pocked with holes and shreds.

The young Pureblood turned her eyes towards Kaname and her lovely features hardened instantly. "Kaname Kuran." she stated blandly as he stopped behind his guards.

"Yes?" he asked. For once he could not place who she was. There were few enough Purebloods left that it should have been easy. But he just couldn't. Of course he may not have met her before. But she sure knew him.

The female's blue eyes began to glow crimson as she restrained herself from attacking him on the spot. "You...," she growled. "You killed my father!"


	2. A Tortured Heartbeat

Kaname blinked at the woman in mild shock. Well, that certainly narrowed it down on who she was. His tainted hands felt slightly more corrupted already. Behind him, on the stairs, Kaname heard Yuki gasp. He felt his heart tighten in sorrow. This was a side of him that he never wanted her to see. She already knew all the terrible things he had done, but every time she found out about one, he felt the fear of losing her. Digging himself from his fears, he maintained a calm face before the clearly angry beauty. "Exactly who are you?" he questioned calmly.

"I would think you would know" she taunted sarcastically. "My name is Mayumi... Mayumi Hanadagi" her slender hands clenched into fists as she stared at him. Around her, the Aristocrats who served him backed up closer to their Master. Mayumi smirked gleefully and snapped her fangs at the three. Their reaction did not disappoint. They did exactly what she had predicted; they formed a shield around her target.

"Lord Kaname, allow us to take care of her for you" Ruka spoke up. Despite her goal of moving on because of Kaname's love for Yuki, she just couldn't help if she still felt something for him.

"No." Kaname replied calmly. "You may go. Tend to Yuki and ensure her safety" He nodded at the trio around him, admiring their courage as he did every so often. They all gave far more than he could have ever asked of them. And though they claimed it as their duty, he always felt indebted to their courage. This time however, he doubted they would leave so easily.

"But Lord Kaname..!" Aido cut himself off when he noticed the firm look in Kaname's eyes. He was reluctant to leave though. He trusted that woman about as much as he trusted Shizuka Hio, or Rido Kuran. Aido bowed quickly before nodding to his cousin and Ruka. Ruka was the most reluctant to leave, but finally Hanabusa pulled her away from Kaname's side.

Kaname's garnet eyes remained on the Hanadagi girl before him. Given the circumstances, he could understand her rage, he had felt the same way after Haruka died right in front of him. But that didn't mean he would let her cut him to pieces. Not while he had his family to protect. He was confident that he could win any confrontation. Anger was not a good companion in battle, and the girl would likely make a fatal mistake.

Once Ruka, Aido and Akatsuki left, Mayumi smirked again "What? so self confident in yourself that you sent your guards away?" she questioned, her voice dripping with sweetened sarcasm.

"Hardly. I just don't believe they should be here in a battle between two Purebloods" he answered, his voice as calm as ever.

"Its a battle you want then?" she laughed lowly, bringing her claws out. "I'm game. After the year I've had, it will be a pleasant reprieve"

Kaname nodded slowly, studying the girl for any sign of a mistake. So far, nothing yet. "I suppose so. Sleeping for so long must have made you quite antsy" He stayed still, even as she took her battle pose. To her it would seem as if he was unprepared, but in reality it was quite the opposite.

"Indeed...Awaking to my Father's death, didn't help matters much!" she yelled, lunging at the Pureblood. She'd counted on his calm appearance, figuring he was more battle ready than he seemed. Her attack was a feigned lunge. At the last second before clawing his heart, she brought her other hand to slice at his ribs instead. Her hand's stopped dead in the air, strong bands of iron held her wrists firmly as Kaname held her in his grip.

She hissed, exposing her fangs before biting at him. "You reek of blood!"

Kaname dodged her fangs before smirking slowly "And you're fathers ash and dust will always remain among my fingertips" he retorted calmly, staring down at the enraged Pureblood before him.

"How dare you!" she growled, clearly even more enraged by his comment. She pulled against his fingers finding no freedom there. Mayumi briefly considered biting his hand, but knowing Purebloods, she doubted it would harm him to much.

Upstairs, Yuki was being restrained by Hanabusa and Ruka, both begging her in undertones not to disturb the battle. Akatsuki leaned against the wall nearby, as if waiting for something interesting to happen. If she could have her way, she would be beside her onii-sama trying to stop the attacks. Even though she wasn't getting anywhere on her own. "Think of the baby" Aido whispered to her "Lord Kaname would be sad if something happened to it... But he would be even sadder still if something happened to you while trying to protect him"

"Please, Lady Yuki, don't risk yourself. Lord Kaname can handle himself" Ruka spoke from beside her, before taking one of Yuki's hand's in a somewhat reassuring grip.

Yuki heard the sound of something heavy, a body, she supposed, slamming against the wall. She felt the wall tremble from the impact. She frowned, wanting nothing more than to go get her Artemis Rod and go help Kaname. But Ruka and Aido were right... she had to think about what could happen if she went down their. Kaname might forgive her if something happened to the baby, but she wouldn't. "Your right..." she said slowly "Alright... I'll stay here..." she started to peek around the corner again when her hand darted to her stomach. One of those pains that Aido had told her about. Oh, what was it called again? Contraction! Yeah, it was one of those. But it didn't hurt as bad as she thought it should. Aido stayed by her side, frowning. "Lady Yuki, I think you should go rest... You've become to excited"

Akatsuki moved away from the wall and came to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder "Hanabusa's right. No need upsetting yourself. Lord Kaname will be fine." he said, his voice a usual monotone.

Finally Yuki sighed "A-Alright..." she still wanted to see the battle, if only to try and be a guardian Angel on her onii-sama's shoulder, but they were right. She needed rest, and the stress from it all wasn't going to be kind to her later on. At a steady pace, she allowed the others to guide her back to the bedroom.

Back downstairs, Mayumi had found her way from Kaname's hands by kicking him in the gut. Granted, it got her slammed into the wall beside the stairs, but it got her free. She moved back to her position, watching him. He appeared as calm as he always had.

Kaname watched the female. If nothing else he had to admire her stamina. Whatever time she was from, it sure payed off. The noise of feet moving away upstairs caught his attention and he inclined his head, sensing Yuki's presence fade. Good, he thought, she's no longer in danger.

Mayumi noticed his distraction and took the chance. It could be her only one. The Pureblood snarled and lunged at him, her claws aiming for his heart.


	3. Ruby Tears

Kaname's fingers closed around Mayumi's wrists, stopping her attack. However the momentum that propelled her prevented her wrist from stopping fully, her hand flew forward. . . Right into his heart. His eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. The Pureblood before him smirked as she felt his hot blood drip onto her fingers. She pulled her fingers out, pleased by the audible RIP that sounded as she did so. Slowly, he sank to his knees before her.

Mayumi knew through the experience of watching her own father suffer it, that the injury she inflicted on him would not be fatal, unless a Hunter's weapon was used. However she had no intention of finishing him. His blood was drawn by her hand, and a wound that serious would take long enough to heal. She reached down and turned his face upward towards her own. "Until next time, Kuran" she purred in a silken voice. She released him and spun to leave, aware that his helpers were on their way. Her final act came as she stopped by the door, turning to face him. Her eyes transformed from their normal blue, to a small flash of purple as the ruby clashed with the blue. Finally they rested on the bright crimson, as she raised her blood soaked hand to lick the blood of. Acting like a cat cleaning its paws, before she turned and quickly left.

Kaname quickly composed himself and used the hand railing of the stairs to pull himself up. The others had caught the scent of his blood alright, and within seconds they were at the top of the stairs. Their faces were a mask of horror. Kaname placed one hand over his heart, preventing the injury from being seen. He looked down, allowing his long hair to cover his eyes "It seems my quarrel with the Hanadagi family is not quite over. Mayumi has drawn the blood she desires to ease her anger at me for the time being"

Ruka stepped forward to help him but he raised his hand, stopping her "I'm quite alright, Ruka" he assured her, giving her a reassuring smile. She stopped in her tracks before changing her tactic. "Lord Kaname, please go visit Lady Yuki. She has been quite worried since the scent of your blood reached her"

Kaname nodded "Very well. I wish to see that she is safe as well. Though I do not doubt the ability you three have to keep her safe." he kept his hand on the rail as he ascended the stairs. He felt weak, but thankfully not as weak as he could be. He made his way to their bedroom, lowering himself onto the bed beside her "Yuki?" he asked, brushing his hand across her cheek.

Yuki trembled and felt tears about to spill from her eyes "Onii-sama... Kaname..." she wrapped her hands around her stomach "I was so scared she would kill you... And there was nothing I could do to stop it!" she sobbed.

Kaname hugged her, holding her against her shoulder "Shh..." He brushed his lips against her hair in a comforting manner before gently turning her face to his "Don't worry, Yuki..." he murmured gently "I will always be by your side"

Yuki clung to him, accidentally pressing to hard on his injury. The corners of his mouth pulled down in a slight grimace. Yuki sensed his body stiffen and pulled away "O-Onii-sama? Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" he assured, smiling again "I'm alright" he reached out, cupping her cheek gently. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you and the baby. As long as I know that, Anything could happen to me"

"We're ok" she noticed his hand still covering his injury "Onii-sama, whats that?" she asked, taking his hand. From reflex, Kaname's hand tightened over his chest, but he let her pull his hand away, revealing the unpleasant sight. Dark red blood covered most of the wound, but towards the middle of the injury, the bone and muscles were clearly visible. Even the beat of his heart, as it labored to beat with the wound, was clearly visible. It had already begun to heal, but not as quickly as he had hoped. He needed blood to help replenish himself. He wanted Yuki's blood, but in her condition it wouldn't be wise.

The other's would give blood willingly, but he refused their blood. Particularly since the last time he took someones blood, Ruka wound up madly in love with him. Women may have been a mystery to him, but he wasn't as oblivious as it would seem. At least not the way Ruka was clearly in love with him for give-or-take four years.

The one female besides Yuki who was a mystery to him was Seiren. For the most part he was glad he had forced her to go run that errand to Cross Academy. It would have seemed foolish to her, had she known what was in the package. He had done it for Yuki, to try to preserve a father/daughter bond between the Headmaster and Yuki. As well as to show that the Headmaster was still accepted and wasn't being left out during Yuki's pregnancy. Knowing the Headmaster, he would be holding the transparent images up to the window with much glee. And, on an unlucky side - for the Day Class - showing them the pictures.

He was helped back to reality by the feel of Yuki's lips against his chest. Despite it all, he smiled gently, knowing she meant the best for him.

A day's travel away, at Cross Academy, the Headmaster was sitting at his desk, doing the paperwork that came naturally to him. Two different piles were the difference between the Hunter's work and the School work. A curt knock at the door alerted him and he looked up "Come in." he said, his voice holding its calm, yet firm tone. He was quite shocked to see Seiren enter. From the knock he would have guessed it would have been Yagari. "Seiren?," he rose from his desk "What are you doing here? Are Kaname and Yuki ok?" he frowned worriedly. He'd been informed of Yuki's pregnancy, but not much besides that. He didn't even know how far along she was.

Seiren held out a manilla envelope to him "My Master wanted me to get this to you safely"

The Headmaster's calm demeanor was replaced instantly by his goofy side. "A package from Kaname and Yuki?" he snatched it quickly and opened it. "Aww!" he exclaimed, pulling out a gold colored book with an image of purple baby booties on the cover. He flipped open the book searching through it. Throughout the book were ultrasound images of the baby, as well as images of Yuki at various stages of her pregnancy. He hugged the book to him, his normal waterfall of tears forming. "I love it!" he exclaimed, painfully aware he couldn't say it in person.

Seiren nodded curtly and turned to leave. The Headmaster bolted over the desk and grabbed her wrist "Wait! Don't go! Stay the night! Er, day! I'll go back with you!"

Seiren freed her hand from the Headmaster's "Normally I would object, however, Lady Yuki has been requesting that you come visit..,"

"She has? What a good little girl!" Kaien interrupted, his teary waterfall still there.

"I believe this to be as good a time as any" the Aristocrat finished curtly.

The Headmaster grew serious again, reaching his middle finger to adjust his glasses "Very well, we'll leave tomorrow evening. Until then, feel free to stay in one of Yuki's old rooms"

Kaname's eyes began to glow as he examined Yuki. Her lips were still pressed to his chest, her hair falling away from her neck. His eyes were fixed on her soft, pale flesh. He knew she wouldn't object to his feeding, if it helped him get better. He reached a hand out to stroke her hair, hoping to distract himself.

"Kaname?" the sound of his name cut into his thoughts, providing a welcomed distraction from his blood filled thoughts.

He looked down at Yuki with a tender smile "Yes?"

"You want my blood, don't you?" she asked in a wavering voice. She moved her hands, pulling her hair from one side of her neck. Kaname quickly reached out to stop her.

"Yuki... I do want your blood.." he put a gentle finger over her lips to prevent her from interrupting. "But I can't take it. You need all of your blood and your energy right now" He stooped a few inches, lightly kissing her lips. "Perhaps after the baby is born I will take some"

"No! I want you to take it now! Otherwise I won't stop worrying!" Yuki grabbed his hand, her eyes big and pleading.

Yet again, Kaname found himself unable to say no to her. "Alright... but not to much" He moved his lips to her neck. His tongue sneaking out to lick her creamy flesh before he allowed his sharp fangs to pierce her. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

He released her after a minute, watching her for any reaction. Yuki kept her head down, biting her lower lip. "Kaname...?" she asked, looking up at him almost urgently.


	4. Moonlight Diamonds

"What is it?" Kaname asked her, tilting her head up to face him.

"K-Kaname... I think the baby's coming..." Yuki trembled, her hands holding her round stomach. Kaname's eyebrows drew together in worry.

"Lay down.." he looped an arm around her shoulders, gently helping her to lay down on the bed. "Wait here, I'll get Aido" he rose from the bed, but she quickly grabbed his hand

"Don't go Onii-sama" she begged. Kaname's eyes softened as he knelt by her side.

Reaching out, he stroked her cheek gently "Don't worry... I'm not leaving." he took her hand gently in his. As always he marvled at how small and fragile her hand was compared to his. "Do you know how far apart the contractions are?" he asked softly.

Yuki wet her lips as she tried to remember. The first one had been on the stairs during the fight; and the second one had been just then. "About ten minutes.." she guessed softly.

Kaname smiled gently and brought her fingers to his lips. "Then theres plenty of time" he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You shouldn't have another contraction, for a few minutes, I'll go get Aido, and be back before the next contraction" His own injury was all but forgotten by his inward excitement. He could feel the injury begin to heal as soon as he'd taken Yuki's blood, but it didn't matter right now.

He rose smoothly, giving her a reassuring smile before he left. He stepped into the hall quickly, his pace steady as he moved towards Aido's room. He knocked once, politely waiting for Hanabusa's permission to enter.

Aido opened the door seconds after he head Kaname's knock. "Lord Kaname!" he bowed in respect "Is something wrong?" he asked, daring a glance at his wounded Master. Much to his surprise, Kaname was smiling. Even to Hanabusa, who'd known - and hated - Kaname through most of their childhood, he had never once seen the Pureblood smile. Correction, he'd never seen Kaname smile with joy. What he HAD seen was Kaname smirking when he smacked Aido, or stole his personal collection that he'd worked for years on!

"Its time." Kaname said simply, turning to head back towards the bedroom he shared with Yuki.

Aido stayed still for a moment, trying to figure out what Kaname was talking about. Time for what? The Hanadagi girl had left, and he had no intention of pursuing her. Lady Yuki was... was resting in bed from stomach pains! Mentally kicking himself, and half hoping Kaname would slap him to make him feel better, he grabbed a black bag and bolted down the hallway after Kaname.

Closer to the room, Kaname's pace quickened. He had been carefully keeping track of time every since Yuki told him how far apart the contractions were. Going to and from the room had taken most of the time, and it was almost up. He reached the door, the relief in his mates face was quickly drowned out by pain. He stepped to her side in several long strides, taking her hand and holding it close, wincing inwardly. Over ten years before it had pained him to see her scared, and all this time later, it hurt even more to see her hurting physically. At least back then, all he needed to do was to arrange Cross Academy, here he was powerless. He couldn't prevent her pain, or her small moans while the contraction lasted.

Behind him, he felt Hanabusa settle himself beside Yuki, stroking one of her legs comfortingly. Yuki sighed and looked at her lover when the contraction ended.

Yuki just hoped the labor wasn't to long. She wasn't sure how long she could handle the whole thing. Ever since they found out about the baby, Kaname had allowed Aido to change her classes to pregnancy lessons. And from the lessons she'd had recently - which had been all about the birth - it could last two or three days. She just hoped it wasn't one of those cases. I mean... ten minutes apart is good, right? It seemed like it was when he explained it to her.

The only thing that would make it better was that video Aido had shown her. Despite the fact that she would go through it, it was still really funny. Apparently some medical doctor had decided to see who had the higher pain tolerance, men or women. So they hooked him up to a whole bunch of equipment and made him feel fake contractions. What made her laugh however, was that three hours into it, he quit. He even said that women could endure more than men could. That had made her laugh, if only to see a man in labor.

A strange feeling her look up, jarring her thoughts to the back of her mind. Her lower garments were being pulled of by Aido. She started to panic, squeezing Kaname's hand, before calming down. Aido was her medic through this, there was no reason to panic. None at all.

Aido finished pulling her garments off before quickly draping a towel over her legs. He reached into his bag, pulling out a pair of rubber medical gloves and a few other items Yuki didn't know. The only one she did recognize was a scalpel. "Onii-sama, what are we going to need a scalpel for?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Kaname glanced at the instrument before turning his gaze back to her "I'm sure there will be no use for the scalpel, my dear. Just a precaution." he smiled, gently squeezing her hand.

Apparently her ten minutes ran out and she winced and closed her eyes, gasping as her body was lit on fire. "Ow" she groaned, wanting nothing more than to curl up in fetal position and hold her stomach. Like its predecessors, the contraction seemed to last forever, but it was only about twenty seconds.

As it ended Yuki heard a loud snap. Her eyes flew open and she looked at the foot of the bed where Hanabusa was putting on a pair of medical gloves. He positioned the gloves on his hands for a few seconds before gently placing his hands on her knees and pushed them apart.

Kaname glanced at Aido from the corner of his eye. Maybe it was just him, but Aido could have sworn Kaname was telling him that he was going to die if he hurt Yuki. Hanabusa gulped quietly, trying his best to look reassuring and confident before slowly reaching to check the pregnant Pureblood. "Your about.. one centimeter dilated, Lady Yuki" Aido announced softly, retreating his hands to pull the gloves off. "You need to be at a ten" he ended smoothly.

Yuki's eyes widened before she dropped her head on the pillows behind her. "Ten?" she groaned.

Kaname looked at the window beside across from the bed, smiling when he noticed something. "Yuki, look," he used the hand that he was holding her's with to motion at the window. The moonlight was spilling into the room, lending its light to the scene. Illuminated in the moonlight were diamonds, that vanished after a few seconds. It was snowing.

"Snow.." Yuki whispered softly. Even Aido turned to look at the moonlit gems.

Kaname chuckled softly as he watched Yuki, her eyes captivated on the widow and the snow just beyond it. "Onii-sama?" she turned to look at him. "Why does every significant point in our lives happen when its snowing?"

Kaname chuckled and kissed her fingers in reply. "I'm not quite sure..But I do know this... its going to be a long night"


	5. Sacred Moments

The hours ebbed away slowly. Yuki's contractions gradually got closer together and sweat began to gather on her face. Kaname stayed by her side, never straying or sleeping. Hanabusa however, wasn't as picky. He slept periodically throughout the day, never for very long, as Yuki's screams seemed to wake him up. Every once and a while during a contraction, Yuki thought she saw even more sorrow in Kaname's eyes.

"Kaname?" she asked, to tired to call him by any sort of title. The contractions were minutes apart and each one made her scream in agony.

"Yes?" Kaname replied, gently moving a piece of her bangs from her eyes and dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth that Aido had brought at some point of the day.

She could see in his face that he was tired, but he was also worried about her. "Kaname... why do you look so regretful?" She saw him open his mouth to reply, but he never got the chance. Another contraction made her scream, holding onto his hand.

Kaname flinched at her cries, each one curdling his blood. She was so frail and this had gone on for so long. The first day was almost over. And he feared another day of nothing but his beloved's torment. From his own knowledge, and from Aido's guess, the baby should arrive just after sundown, but still. Yuki was his greatest treasure and he couldn't bear it if something happened to her. Yuki's screams lasted a full minute before she began to relax, groaning softly.

Kaname squeezed her hand gently "This is why..." he murmured, holding her hand to his lips. "Because I was the one who did this to you..Yuki" he kissed her palm.

Yuki's eyes softened "Kaname... we both..wanted this.." her voice was weary but soft "It was our own ch-" she was cut off by another scream, her hand tightening painfully around his. Through out the day she'd been afraid she would break his hand, but nothing yet. Apparently his hand was stronger than she thought, but that was no surprise.

Her screams blended with the wind outside. Throughout the day, the gently falling snow had increased into a howling blizzard that seemed keen to share its sorrows with the laboring Pureblood. During the long day, a pressure had begun to develop between her hips, and now, it was unbearable. She wanted to push with every fiber of her being, but she couldn't. At least not until Aido said it was alright.

Kaname flinched again, his slowly healing wound stinging slightly at the gesture. Aido had been alerted when Yuki had screamed. Like Kaname, he had been keeping a close eye on the timing of the contractions. And that one was way off. He checked his watch; about a minute since the last one.

"Aido.." Yuki whined. "It hurts...I want to push"

He got up and returned to his place at the foot of the bed, placing a clean pair of gloves on. "I believe the baby may be ready to come now" he smiled lightly.

Yuki sighed in relief. Beside her, Kaname kissed her knuckles. "Lets meet our child.." he murmured

Kaien Cross woke up like he did any other day, except this day was different. He had an overwhelming urge to hurry up and see his beloved daughter. He'd have so much crying to do. He got up and dressed himself in his traveling cloths. He'd already spoken to Yagari and the Day Class was canceled. Everyone received a week break while he visited Yuki and Kaname.

He headed for Seiren's room and knocked on her door. "Seiren? I know we were supposed to leave tomorrow, but theres a snow storm coming thing way. I'd really like to leave now.."

Seiren opened the door and nodded briefly "Alright. I am anxious to return to my Master" she left the room and followed the Headmaster to his private car.

Yuki gasped before holding her breath. All her energy was directed into pushing. She'd been doing so for a little over half an hour and so far, very little had happened. The pain of the contractions was stronger and very close together. She could barely breathe before another took hold and she pushed again.

Beside her, Kaname held her hand sportively, whispering small things to make her feel better. Yuki tried to keep her positive attitude, but it was hard to think straight. She wanted to stay strong, for Kaname, and to show him that she was fine. However the labor had left her exhausted. All she wanted was sleep, but that wouldn't come until after the baby did. She took another breath and pushed again, following Aido's orders to push at every contraction. She could feel the head move a little lower, closer to freedom, but her contraction ended and she panted for air.

Kaname eased his hold on her hand. His body was tense from the worry and waiting. Doing that was getting them nowhere. A wave of possessiveness washed over Kaname as he glanced at Aido. He felt the urge to chase Aido away from his mate. He quickly stilled it as he looked back at Yuki. They were all ready for this to be over, especially Yuki.

"Every time you stop the baby's head slips back in.." Aido muttered from the foot of the bed. He looked up quickly, wanting to speak before she pushed again "This time I want you to push as hard as you can" he instructed.

"But I..."

"Just do it!" he yelled "Uh! Er...I mean, please try, Lady Yuki" he corrected himself, feeling Kaname's eyes drill into him. Yuki whined, barely having time to take a breath before clutching Kaname's hand. Small whimpers escaped her lips as she pushed as hard as she could manage.

Aido smiled slightly "A little harder, Lady Yuki.. please..I can almost get the head.."

Kaname felt his lips curl into a small smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently "Almost there" he whispered.

Yuki whimpered and pushed again, fuled by the pressure and the knowlage she was almost finished. She continued, barely pausing to breathe. She wanted the pressure to go away. She continued, her cries becoming more frequent and blood chilling. As painful as it was, she kept going when the contraction ended. Yuki took a shallow breath and pushed again, feeling something give. With a sigh of relief, she sank back onto the pillow, to tired to care what was happening. Yuki felt a pull on her hand so she looked up. Kaname's eyes were traveling to Hanabusa as he cleaned the baby's nose and mouth.

"Kaname? What does it look like?" she asked tiredly.

He turned back to smile at her. "Its beautiful" he murmured.

Yuki flinched as she felt the baby shift as Aido turned the baby. "One or two more pushes and the baby will be here" he smiled. She nodded and took a deep breath, pushing again. Sobs ground from her lips as the shoulders pushed past her hips. Kaname flinched as Yuki's screams got louder momentarily. Aido drew a breath and gently caught the crying infant as it slid from her.

Yuki sank against the bed, a tired smile claiming her mouth. Aido swiftly cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to its mother. "Its a girl" he announced softly.

Kaname smiled as he looked at his wife and his new daughter. "She's beautiful" he said gently, giving his finger to the newborn.

Several hours later, the downstairs door opened and closed. "Yuki!" a familiar sing-song voice called. Yuki looked up at the sound of the voice. Aido had left long before hand, to let the couple have their peace and to inform the others. Kaname opened his eyes, having fallen asleep in the chair, letting Yuki have the bed. Besides, his chest would likely bleed if he tried anything to extensive. The baby had fallen asleep and had been placed in a cradle beside the bed.

"Father?" Yuki called, her eyes lighting up. Kaien appeared a moment later, a silly grin on his face.

"Yuki! Oh, its so good to see you! I've been so lonely without you!" he rushed forward, hugging her as she struggled to sit up. Yuki pushed him off a moment later

"Dad! I can't breathe!"

Kaname looked at the Headmaster for a moment, a little surprised to see him there. His gaze shifted to the doorway, where he sensed Seiren. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another day"

"Forgive me, Master, but Cross wanted to take a plane back. He drove to the airport" she said mildly.

Kaname nodded, dismissing her. As he turned to look, he caught the end of one of the Headmaster's indescribably idiotic moments. "Yuki? What happened to your stomach?" Kaien was saying "you didn't loose the baby did you?" his traditional anime tears appeared "Please say you didn't loose the baby"

Yuki was sorely tempted to facepalm herself, but she refused the urge. Instead, she pointed at the crib "Headmaster, the baby's right here" she picked the slumbering infant up, a little unsteadily. That was going to take some getting used to. "See?"

The Headmaster grew serious, in a good way, as he held his arms out for the baby. Yuki met his request, placing the infant in his arms. He opened his mouth to ask the gender, but Kaname beat him to the punch "Its a girl" he smiled proudly.

"Whats her name?" Kaien asked, holding the newborn carefully.

Kaname looked at Yuki, and she looked back "We never thought of names..." Yuki ventured "But I'd like to name her...Juri"

Kaien looked up at the name of the woman he'd loved strongly. "Its perfect for her.." he said softly. Without warning, he became foolish again as he looked at the baby "Hi there Juri! I'm your Grandpa!" he stopped before saying more, his tears appearing again "It makes me seem so old being called Grandpa!" he whined in his sing-song voice. Kaname smiled slightly and held his arms out for Juri. The Headmaster handed the baby to him, catching a glimpse of the blood on his shirt.

"Kaname, did something happen?" he asked, serious again.

Kaname flinched slightly "Nothing to jeopardize Yuki or Juri. A young Pureblood seeking revenge. I'm alright. And she didn't harm Yuki" he assured the Headmaster.

"Oh...Well, I wanted to thank you for the gift you sent me." Kaien looked at Yuki then Kaname "I'll ask Hanabusa where I can stay. You two could use some rest" he said, stepping to the door. "It was good to see you both again. I will be here for a few days if thats alright" Kaname nodded simply.

"Alright, I'll be in my room then" Kaien stepped out, leaving the new family alone.

Kaname moved closer, sitting on the bed beside Yuki "Juri?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I thought it would be a nice memory of my mother" Yuki smiled, her cheerful attitude having returned.

"I agree. She would be proud of you, Yuki" He leaned back against the bed, touching his forehead to her's. After so long...he had a family... It was all he could ever want in that single moment. And he wished it would never end.


	6. Epilogue

_7__ YEARS LATER__. . . _

Juri looked up from her drawing on the floor as Kaname stepped into the room. "Daddy!" she giggled, running up to him, hugging him tightly. "Did you have fun where you went, Daddy? Your back in time for Christmas!" A giant evergreen tree stood in the room, lights sparkling with ornaments hanging from every branch. A few small brightly wrapped packages sat under the tree.

Akatsuki was in the corner talking with Ruka and Aido. Yuki had been sitting on the couch, talking with Takuma. "Kaname!" Yuki giggled "Did you have a good time?"

Kaname smiled and nodded "Yes. In fact, I got the two of you something" Kaname reached into the pocket of his Duster Jacket, retrieving something in his hands. Juri held out her hands, her dark eyes matching her father's garnet jewels. She looked down at the elegant vessel in her hands and gasped in delight.

"A rose!" she squealed happily, hugging her father again.

Kaname hugged her back, looking up to smile at Yuki before handing her a similar rose, only the casing was shaped like a heart. "Yes, Juri. These roses are special. They bloom once every ten years" He looked around the room before smiling at Yuki "Did I miss something?" he asked, amused and touched by the scene before him.

Yuki took the rose, smiling brightly at the shape. "Its beautiful Kaname-sama!" she giggled. "Oh! Its a Christmas Eve Party!"

Takuma stood, his old smile on his face "Its good to see you, Kaname"

Kaname nodded, smiling at Juri before turning his eyes to Takuma. "Its good to see you as well, Ichijo" he smiled as his daughter piped up.

"Uncle Takuma came for the party! So did Grandpa! He doesn't like it when I call him Grandpa alot!"

"Oh?" Kaname chuckled, listening patiently to his hyper daughter "Where is your Grandfather?"

"He's in the kitchen making cookies for Santa! He played with me all day! But he won't let me use my fangs"

"He has his reasons... Has your mommy let you feed lately?" he asked gently, stroking her long brown hair. She truly looked like her mother, at least, so he thought. She thought the other way around.

Takuma shook his head "Forgive me, I know I shouldn't be interrupting, but I don't believe I've seen her feed since I've been here"

Kaname nodded and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket. "Here, Juri, feed. Then bed, sweetheart" he said softly. "You want Santa to come don't you?" he teased softly, watching his eager child bite into his arm before nodding frantically.

The Headmaster slid into the room, a tray of sugar cookies in his hands "Hello everyone! I brought my famous sugar cookies!" He chirped, setting the tray on the table, placing three cookies on a plate, for Juri to leave Santa.

Juri quickly pulled away from her father's arm, running to the cookies "The look so good Grandfather!" she took one of the tree-shaped cookies that Kaien offered her.

"Finish that then off to bed, Juri" Kaname instructed, taking Yuki in his arms.

Juri had already downed half of the pointed cookie "But Daddy...!"

"Listen to your father, Juri" Yuki added, giving her daughter a firm look.

"Aw, alright" she finished the cookie and hugged her parents goodnight "Goodnight Mommy! Goodnight Daddy!"

Holding her rose close, Juri left the room, followed by her parents to bid her goodnight. It took a story or two from Yuki and Kaname both before she fell asleep. Yuki smiled at Juri as they closed the door on the sleeping girl.

"She's just like you were when you were her age" Kaname smiled lovingly at his mate.

Yuki giggled "So we have a young version of me?"

"Yes, so it would seem" he chuckled "Lets her her gifts under the tree so we can get to bed ourselves" Kaname held Yuki around her waist, guiding her downstairs.

"Kaname?" Yuki asked, looking up at him

"Yes, my dear?" he asked softly

"Merry Christmas!" She giggled happily.

"Merry Christmas my darling"

_~THE END~_


End file.
